


To Paint the World in Your Colours

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Calmness, Gentleness, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Not all love is fireworks and bright flames. Sometimes, it's a low burning tinder that keeps you warm without burning you up.





	To Paint the World in Your Colours

_It starts gently, even you don't notice it. At first. You can read him like an open book and he understands your mumbled out half way through sentences._

_Accusations and heavy words replaced by those of understanding and support. Soft spoken teases and gentle sounds. Light accidental brushes you both soon begin to miss._

_Surrounded by new and old friends, puppy crushes and something perhaps more serious than you think, upon everything mentioned, something worthwhile, searching for the other between all those people you can't help but ignore easily when you catch a glimpse of him; only deeming others important, too, once you established where he is._

_Tiny, almost insignificant things on your daily path to school, the place you know he'll be, serving as a reminder of him, a thought you'd like to share, an oddly coloured pebble on the side of the road you think he'll find interesting, a small gossip you think he'd find just as funny, forgetting you were talking with someone upon a slight glimpse of him in the corner of your eye._

_Him insisting you do better, you accepting his wrath upon screwing up that one sentence in English he knows you know, but you just couldn't concentrate, him accepting yours and try that move again without a single word of biting comeback or any other comeback, at all._

_The way your thoughts scatter, the way the world falls silent, the way that slight panic creeps up when you hear about him and whomever people see fit to pair him off this week, the same happening when you hear him hear the same about you and whomever they fit to pair you up with that evening._

_The way you don't know what else to do, but..._

_(The skies are set aflame, painting the world in fire as the sun slowly sets at the end of the day.)_

_(Some things are past the point of being purely coincidental. He knows it, it just sunk somewhere in his soul at that point, as he stands there, with his white school slippers in his hands, dressed in his black training jacket and matching pants, Karasuno's official, at peace with his thoughts for the first time in many days and sleepless nights, early morning runs and late afternoon practices.)_

_(Tsukishima tries to be quiet as he walks nearby, to change his shoes as well, thinking he was in a meditative silence, brought forth by a long and hard day.)_

_(He tries to be quiet as he moves to leave, until,_

_("Tsukishima.")_

_It's something in his voice, a certain calmness so uncharacteristic of him, yet so befitting, he has to stop and turn around.)_

_(The sun is blinding as the last rays spill through the windows, burning the last remains of the day, when Kageyama opens his eyes, cast downwards, cheeks tinted with a beautiful colour.)_

_("... I like you, Tsukishima.")_

_(And Karasuno's middle block doesn't like the way his setter says it, as if he had come to terms that Tsukishima might not want to hear it, might say no or be offended by those words.)_

_(The few steps were passed as graceful and easy as a breeze, as he reaches out to touch that amazingly soft colour, to have that stubborn, proud gaze of his look upwards, only to find it gentle, open and curious, to brush the softest kiss against those lips and utter,_

_("I like you, too.")_

_(Tsukishima never thought he'd confess first.)_

_(To be fair...)_

_(Neither did Kageyama.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
